


Summer Romances

by Tribi_Ponyfeathers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternate Universe-YouTube, Badass Pines Twins, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Baker Mabel Pines, Baking, Comedian Bill Cipher, Conspiracy Theories, Conspiracy Theorist Bill Cipher, Conspiracy Theorist Dipper Pines, Depressed Dipper Pines, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Musician Wendy Corduroy, No Smut, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pines Twins, Songwriter Wendy Corduroy, except like three people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi_Ponyfeathers/pseuds/Tribi_Ponyfeathers
Summary: Dipper, when he first started his Youtube channel, never expected to get such a large fanbase, but he was really happy with it. His sister was even more popular, her bakery famous across the whole country, but she was always the more outgoing of the twins.Dipper's comfortable where he is, up until until a hotshot conspiracy theorist comes in guns blazing in the middle of his research.Who does this blond think he is, anyway? With his annoying flirting and his gold eyes and his stupid perfect face!How the fuck is Dipper supposed to deal with THIS?!His gay ass isn't ready!





	Summer Romances

"What's up Conspirifans? It's Ursa Minor, back at it again with a new game for you all! My pal Soos, from $00$Games is joining me today to play Zombie Undead 3: The Wreckening! Soos, you wanna explain the game for everyone?" Ursa asked, gesturing vaguely to his friend.

Soos shrugged. "Oh, yeah, sure, dude. So, the basis of this game, like the ones before it, is to survive the Zompocalypse without getting less than 50% HP drop. Unlike the others, this new version has flamethrowers, improved graphics, a better levelling system, and- did I mention the flamethrowers?"

"You did." the camerawoman chimed.

"Thanks, dude. And also flamethrowers." Soos repeated.

Dipper popped back into the screen, brandishing two controllers. "All set up, my man. Let's get this zom-party started!"

Soos grabbed a controller, they began to play, bantering back and forth as they re-did the same few levels until they could beat them with ease.

"Alright, that's all for this video! Check Soos's channel, linked below, to see part 2 coming out next week!" Ursa said. "See you later, Conspirigamers!"

* * *

Mabel pressed the record button again, detaching the camera from it's tripod and handing it to her brother for editing. "There ya go, bro-bro! Can't wait to see the finished product!" she cheered, skipping out of his room.

"Thanks!" Dipper absentmindedly called after her. "Hey, Soos, thanks for doing this one with me. Same time next week, your place?"

"Yeah, totally, dude. Our apartment's just been fixed up, so we'd be happy to have ya." Soos said, rolling his new wedding band on his finger. "Melody's been itching to have you try some of her pie."

"That'd be great! See ya next week!" he replied as he walked Soos to the door. "I wish you could stay longer."

"Yeah, me too, but, ya'know, Matias needs a lot of care right now. He's always getting into stuff, you know?" He stepped out the door, waving a bit as he made his way to his beat-up truck.

Dipper waved back, watching his friend leave.

"Dippin' Dots!" came a yell from the general direction of the kitchen.

"Coming!" he shouted back. He rolled his eyes. What kind of weird mix was she going to make today?

* * *

As it turned out, the weird mix was purple edible glitter cake with blue frosting. By the end of the video, there was frosting on the ceiling, the window, and Mabel's hair, as well as edible glitter absolutely  _covering_  his pants.

"And that is how you make a purple glitter cake, perfect for all your cake needs!"

Surprisingly, the cake was absolutely magnificent, three tiers and meticulously decorated. There was a large shooting star made on the front of the cake in fondant, but it, in total, looked like something right out of a bakery display case.

"You can find the finished product at Mabel's Bakery, right here in Gravity Falls, Oregon! See you next time! Mabel,  _out!"_

And it technically was. Mabel's bakery was famous throughout all of Oregon for it's delicious treats, as well as it's sheer  _variety._ There were gluten free and vegan options for literally everything, each one having their own kitchen and color coded section of the extensive store.

He turned off Mabel's camera.

"Alright, now it's cleanup time. We get cake when we're done." he ordered, turning to his sister and standing in front of the magnificent cake.

She smiled, giving him a mock salute. "Roger!"

She rushed around the kitchen, collecting dishes and washing them quickly, while Dipper got to work on the frosting...  _everywhere._  "Mabel, how'd we get frosting on the goddamned ceiling?!" he asked, dragging a stepladder over to the space underneath the stain.

"Watch your fucking goddamned mouth. We don't talk like that in this motherfucking household, damn." she responded automatically. "It probably happened somewhere between the second and third tier."

Dipper nodded, propping up the ladder. "Sounds about right."

He climbed up the ladder and began to scrub.

* * *

"Remind me to get more white paint." Dipper commented once they were done, staring at the slightly bluish spot on their ceiling and wrinkling his nose.

Mabel rolled her eyes, sticking a piece of cake on a paper plate in front of his face. "I don't see anything, so chill. We'll get some anyway, but for now, have your cake, neuroatypical."

"Alright, alright, neurotypical." he teased back, grabbing his cake.

Mabel grabbed his hand, and led him into the dining room, where the cake, minus two slices, was waiting. "Let's eat, Dippin-dots!"

Dipper huffed, a fond smile across his face. "Sure. Let's eat."

**Author's Note:**

> What is up my dudes? If you're reading this, congrats! You've made it past my shitty-ass writing, so it's time for exposition!
> 
> Everyone is gay except like 3 people.
> 
> Everybody's got a youtube channel besides Melody.
> 
> The multibear is actually just this big soft guy who is like Dipper's BFF.
> 
> He is the third straight person.
> 
> That is all


End file.
